1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container assemblies, and, in particular, to an improved container assembly with means for easily removing the contents of a container, and, more particularly, to an improved container assembly that is compatible with conventional high speed mechanized commercial containerizing as for food stuffs, and most commonly canning.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been a recognized problem that foods and other products having a thick consistency, such as canned meats, including dog or cat foods, tomato paste, refried beans, and many non-food material such as grease, spackling paste, putty, etc., are difficult to remove from a container, be it a can, jar, or plastic tub. Other items such as olives and pickles by way of example, are difficult to remove from their containers as they are immersed in a fluid medium such that the fluid must first be drained, or the items individually lifted to access them. Thus, once the container is opened it is necessary to use a spoon or other utensil to scoop out the from the container. Alternatively, it is necessary to use a knife to cut around the contents sides of the product to break the seal and cohesiveness between the product and the sides of the container, yet this will fail to address the problem of contents adhering to the bottom and the vacuum that is created as the contents are lifted.
Since it may be desirable to use only a portion of the contents of a container at one time, it should be recognized that it would be undesirable to destroy the container in the process of removing a portion of the contents, such as when opening both ends of the container in order to push out the contents of the container.
Additionally, it is recognized that it is not always possible to have available the proper tools or utensils, e.g., a can opener, for opening the container. This inconvenience is made worse by the fact that if a can opener is available, it will likely become soiled by the contents of the container when used. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to open a container without using any tools or utensils. Similarly, it would be desirable to be able to open a container without contacting the contents. Further, it would be desirable to be able to remove the contents without the need to resort to utensils.
Finally, it would be desirable to be able to restore an airtight seal to the container after opening the container to protect any unused portion of the contents.
However, it is important that any such improvements in container technology conform to existing canning procedures, machinery and assembly lines so as to incur either no or minimal additional costs in the implementation of these improved methods and that these changes not significantly slow down a high-speed mechanized containerizing procedures.